


Slash's quest

by endlesshitty



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: I don’t know if this is toooo smutty? but,,how would slash react to his girlfriend/wife squirting...😳😳🥴 if you’re not comfortable then it’s totally fine! ♥️♥️😘
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664467
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Slash's quest

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

The first he managed to make her squirt, it was in the least practical of all places.

They had gone to a bar after a show and when they both got a bit drunk, it seemed physically impossible to move them away from each other.

The bar had couches on the walls so people could sit at the tables and they took a seat in there. Y/N was on his lap, leather skirt bunched on her waist, Slash’s fingers buried inside her to the last knuckle.

It went unspoken between them that Y/N had a weakness for his hands and very few things made her lose her shit as much them.

She was an absolute rack only from having Slash pump his fingers quickly inside her, rough pads rubbing over her g-spot while his thumb circled her clit.

The orgasm building inside her was already feeling other-worldly. The entire scenario they were in was a mix of her favourite kinks and the reflected on her high.

When it hit her, Y/N couldn’t even make noise. Every sound that wanted to come out would die at her throat as she shook violently on his lap, clinging at him for dear life, not even noticing the gush of liquid that had left her.

When her breathing was a bit calmer, she opened her eyes again and removed her head from the crook of Slash’s neck, only to find him giving her the biggest smirk she’d ever seen on his face.

“What?” She asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

“You squirted.”

“What?” She asked again, feeling a blush raise to her cheeks.

Slash moved the hand that was between her legs to her face, both of them watching a liquid shine under the lights of the bar.

He was looking deeply into her eyes as he took his fingers into his mouth and licked them clean.

“We’re going home. Now.” He stated, the authority in his tone of voice making Y/N get goosebumps all over her body.

[…]

From that night on, Slash took it upon himself to figure it out exactly how to make her squirt.

He had learned that the quickest way was, in fact, by combining her exhibitionism kink and her thing for his hands, especially around people she knew.

Slash tested that by using his hands on her while being sure that the band could see clearly what was happening.

The minute Y/N saw Duff swallow dryly while looking at her sitting on Slash’s lap, she had squirted again.

Another thing that would make her squirt was having his cock buried inside her and a vibrator on her clit.

The first time they had tried a vibrator, Slash had his mouth on her instead of his dick. It still made for one hell of a strong orgasm, but was not enough to have her squirting.

Once he had these and some other tricks up his sleeve, Slash would use them any chance he got.

It was easier to do it on the parties they had after the shows with the amount of people around and it surprised him that it hadn’t come out in the tabloids a picture of them just straight up fucking without a care in the world.

Y/N, in the middle of all this quest, was definitely not complaining. The orgasms that his exploring had given her had been absolutely mind blowing and that’s not something anyone would complain about.

Squirting had also became a great thing to use during make up sex… just saying.


End file.
